Could There Be Love?
by pinoygirl1156
Summary: Both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are royalty. But what if Serenity wasn't a princess and was a commoner in the Golden Kingdom of Elysian and also what if Prince Endymion is betrothed to a woman! Will they ever fall in love with each other or it's already too late? First fanfiction!
1. Before the Ball

Hi! So this is my story and I hope u like it. Sorry if there is any bad grammar. I'm only thirteen! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING ELSE. The next chapter will be about Prince Endymion's POV. Please comment and tell me how is my story. Your comments inspire me. Thanks 4 reading!

^-^ (^-^) (^-^)

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Before The Ball**_

Serenity's POV

"Serenity! Wait up!" I stopped running as I soon heard my voice.

"Serenity, do you remember the engagement between the prince and the princess?"

Here we go again, Molly keeps on talking about Prince Endymion and his betrothed and how he is engaged with the princess of the planet Nemesis. Since she always tells me about this, this is like the only thing I learn all the time since learning about politics and stuff like that makes me fall asleep. Molly always blabbers about how cute the prince is and how most of the girls in the kingdom have a crush on him. I feel like I'm the only one that thinks of him as well, just a prince. But to be honest, I usually think about the prince and how he looks like because, well, I've never seen him like all the other girls do but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him! Or do I? While I was thinking about this, Molly shouted at me.

"Serenity?! Did you even hear what I said?!"

"Ummmm no. Can you repeat it for me?"

"Fine. This is what I said. There are rumors spreading throughout the kingdom saying that the prince doesn't like the princess. Can you believe that?! Plus, I also heard that the engagement ball is going to be a masquerade ball!"

This made me have an idea and have my solution to the problem. I then said to Molly, "Molly, we are having a masquerade ball to attend to."

* * *

Endymion's POV

"Endymion! I want to talk to you! I want to talk about the plans for our wedding! Oh, get out of my way you pesky slave!" _Oh God, the devil has caught me! Run!_

Yep this is my life and how it's miserable. Mom and dad made me engaged with a girl named Beryl. I don't even know why they engaged me to her. She is a pain in the neck and drives me crazy! I always wanted to marry for love but mom and dad got me engaged with "her". Did I also mention that she is a bossy, ignorant, self-centered princess who always wants what she wants?

Well, at least I was able to pick the theme of the engagement ball. I picked masquerade since I can hide away from Beryl and no one would know who I am. That's the only good thing about the ball. Just six more months of freedom and then my life would be doomed.

The only people who understand me are my four guardians: Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite. They would usually try helping me hide from Beryl.

I ran until I found a room and locked myself in there and thought about the masquerade. Maybe if I fall in love the masquerade, then my parents can call off the wedding. I just hope that Beryl will be out of my life for good...


	2. Masquerade Part 1

Hiya! This chapter will only be part 1 of the masquerade in Serenity's POV. The first part of dis chapter will be about her childhood and may be a little sad. Well anyways, enjoy! I would like to thank anakarockerstar and future soon to be username fluttershy100 for helping me write these stories. Please comment. Your comments inspire me to continue this story. By the way, I'll try my best to make my chapters longer so then I might not be posting chapters everyday cuz I'm in my school's academic decathlon. Oh well. Thanks 4 reading! :D

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Masquerade Part 1**

Serenity's POV

"Please Molly. You have to come with me!" I kept on begging her but she just wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Serenity, but you know what will happen if we get caught. An eternity in prison! That's what!" I somehow gave up on her and decided to go there by myself.

I decided to pick my mother's beautiful white dress. This is the only thing I have from her before she died. Ever since that day, I lived with Molly's family ever since. But now, we are starting to become very poor so I need to find a job somewhere in the kingdom.

After thinking about that, I tied my long golden hair into two buns and placed a silver mask over my eyes. I also put on my golden bracelet my mother gave me for my 8th birthday.

*Flashback*

"Happy birthday Serenity!" I was so happy when my mother gave me my present. When I opened it, it was a beautiful bracelet that I can't believe I got. We are so poor and I was surprised my mother was able to afford it.

"Sorry if it's too big on you. I want you to wear it when you are older and remember me" I saw my mother's pale face smiling.

"Mama, you should have used the money to buy yourself medicine for you to get better." I started to cry but my mother comforted me.

"Don't worry darling. I would rather see yourself be happy. After all, it is your birthday isn't it."

"Thank you mommy. I will cherish this gift forever until the day I die."

*End of Flashback*

When I was done, I looked at the mirror and was astonished by my appearance.

_"I look like mother," _I thought to myself as I silently wept.

After crying, I went to the castle hoping I won't get caught.

* * *

I was able to finally reach the castle. The thing I didn't figure out was that you need proof that you were actually invited!

_God! I'm so stupid!_

When the guards asked for my invitation, I froze. Then I heard a voice coming closer.

"Don't worry. She's with us." as soon as I heard this, I saw four girls coming up to me.

"Come on." The girl with the blond hair said motioning me to come with them.

"Thank you for helping me come in."

"No problem. Oh by the way, my name is Minako, Princess of Venus." The blond girl told me.

"My name is Ami. I am the the Princess of Mercury." The shy blue-haired girl said.

"I'm Makato. Princess of Jupiter." The tall brunette said.

"And my name is Rei. Princess of Mars. You better not mess with me." The raven-haired girl said.

"I'm Serenity. I'm actually a commoner here hoping to sneak in. Please don't tell anyone that I'm here!" I begged and pleaded the girls.

"Fine. Just don't make yourself a fool out there. We don't want any trouble especially with a commoner here."

"Rei, don't be so mean. Just be careful out there." The princess of Venus told me.

I thanked them again and walked towards the buffet table.

"They look so yummy!"

"Be careful Odango-Atama. You might as well blow up if you eat too much."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ODANGA-ATAMA!" And that's how I first met him.

* * *

Endymion's POV

As soon as I stopped hearing Beryl's voice in the hallway, I peaked throught the door hoping that she wasn't there. When I noticed no one was there, I ran through the halls hoping that no one would me and ran straight to my bedroom. I closed the door and hoped no one would bother me.

_*Knock knock*_

_Oh God. It's her! The devil is knocking at my door!_

_*Knock knock*_

_What do I say? I don't know what to say!_

"I'm busy. Come back later." _Nice save_

"This is mother. I just wanted to tell you something but since you are busy, I'll just come back later."

I wanted to hear what she wanted to tell me so I ran to the door hoping I would make it in time. I opened the door. Luckily, she was still there getting ready to leave.

"I just finished what I was doing. You can come in now." I motioned her to come in.

"Thank you Endymion." She said as she walked inside my bedroom and sat down in a chair.

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

_Please say it's canceled. Please say it's canceled. Please say it's canceled!_

"Your father and I know that you don't like Beryl and I want to tell you why you have to marry her."

_Awww dang it. The wedding's not canceled._

"You know we had been enemies with the planet Nemisis for quite a while now right? The people there said that in order for us to be allies with them, you have to marry their princess which is Beryl. It is your duty as prince of the Golden Kingdom of Elysian to do what's best for our kingdom. I know you want to marry for love but I'm sorry you can't have that. You'll eventually start loving Beryl like how I fell in love with your father. I just wanted to tell you that."

_In love with Beryl? How am I supposed to fall in love with Beryl!?_

"Yes mother. I also want the best for our kingdom too. I just wish that we don't need to do this."

"Me too Endymion. Me too." I saw her stand up from the chair and walked towards the door. She stopped before she even touched the door knob.

"Oh Endymion. By the way, be sure to remember that tonight's the masquerade ball. Have you decided what to wear?"

_Shoot! I kept on thinking about the masquerade itself that I totally forgot that it was tonight!_

"Yes mother. How can I forget?" I lied.

"Good. Now I'll see you at the masquerade. Be sure to be nice to our guests. Most of them are actually from other planets. So no fooling around ok?"

"Ok mother."

I saw her as she walked out of the door and leave.

_Great now what am I going to wear?_

I picked my best tuxedo and placed a white mask that only covered my eyes.

_Good enough for me._

I waited until the masquerade started. When it started, I wandered around the ballroom hoping that I won't get caught by Beryl.

And then I saw her...

She was at the buffet table looking like whe was about to eat everything.

"They look so yummy!" She exclaimed.

I decided to have a little fun. I saw her odangos and tried to make fun of it so I can grab her attention.

"Be careful Odango Atama. You might as well blow up if you eat too much."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ODANGO ATAMA!" It worked and noticed I got her attention.

_She looks so cute when she's upset..._


	3. Masquerade Part 2

**READ! IMPORTANT NOTE FROM AUTHOR! I'M SERIOUS! **

Hi. Sorry I hadn't been continuing this story for awhile. It's just that we just started doing Academic Decathlon and I won't be able to continue this story. Plus, I don't think I have the feeling to continue this story anymore.

But these people:

**anakarockerstar**

**fluttershylove100**

**Moonprincess998**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

You people inspire me to continue writing this story. I also created a poll that's in my profile and it says that should I continue this story. Please vote and tell me in you reviews whether you have an account or not that I should keep on going. Thank you for reading this and even the people who aren't reading this author note -_-' but oh well. Enjoy! :)

**Btw, Moonprincess998: I think your right. I'm going to stop doing these POV and I'm already starting to have a lot of ideas ever since that. Thanks for telling me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Masquerade Part 2 (Serenity's POV)**

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ODANGO ATAMA!" I screamed this as I turned around and met the guy who made fun of my mother's hairstyle. I somehow got mesmerized by his dark midnight eyes that's behind his mask. _He looks cute..._ I thought to myself. Wait, what am I thinking!? He just insulted my mother's hairstyle! I won't be fooled by him so easily! I saw him smiling at me. "See you around Odango Atama." He waved and went into the crowd. "MY NAME IS SERENITY! SERENITY SERENITY SERENITY!" I shouted at him but it looked like he didn't notice. Oh well.

I walked around the ballroom hoping something good would happen but everyone was hanging around having fun. I didn't who these people are so then I decided to go find the four princesses I met earlier. I was able to find them but when I did, I saw them hanging out with those four guardians of prince (I know them not like the prince cuz they would usually go around my village so yah...). Rei was with the boy with blond hair, Makato was with the tall guy with brown hair, Ami was with a blond man who had long hair and kept it in a ponytail, and Minako was with a guy with silver hair.

When the boys left, I went up to talk to the girls and said, "oooooo looks like someone has a crush.." I started teasing them and they all blushed especially Ami. "Oh please. It's not like you have someone that likes you." Rei said. "Rei. Don't be so mean. Why do you always have to be mean around me." I said this and pouted. Then she said, "Because, I need someone to make fun of. Minako, Ami, and Makato are too boring to make fun of." I screamed at her and said, "YOUR SO MEAN REI!" They all laughed.

After chatting awhile, Minako said to me, "Hey Serenity. Good news! We are staying at your kingdom until Endymion's wedding! Isn't that great?!" I was so happy that I was going to see them again. "Yay! But one problem. I'm not allowed to come into the castle without getting caught." "Why don't you become a servant then?" Ami said. Of course! _Why didn't_ _I think of that! I can use the money to save Molly's family! _"That's a great idea Ami!" I gave them all a hug. "Thanks for telling me!" After that, we chatted the whole night.

"I gotta go home now. See you around!" I waved to them and left the masquerade. Too bad I didn't see Prince Endymion..


	4. First Day On The Job

Ready for the next chapter? Well, I hope you are. Enjoy! Be sure to follow me so you can see my latest updates on how i'm doing. :) Well, thanks 4 reading! And btw, from now on, I'm gonna be doing 3rd person POV unless I have the urge to do one short person POV so yah...

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON BUT IT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME IF I DID. WAIT, Y AM I DOING THIS ANYWAY?**

**Msg to commenters:**

**Moonprincess998: **I'll try my best to squeeze this in my schedule. :)

**LoveInTheBattleField: **I will :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Day In The Job**

The next day after the masquerade, Serenity was scared on how to approach the king and queen. She kept on thinking to herself, 'How will I talk to them? What if they won't let me be a servant? What if I will never see Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Makato-chan, well, I don't really care about Rei-chan but what if I will never see them again? What will happen to Molly and her family?' She kept on thinking about this for awhile until Molly showed up at her bedroom door.

"Come on Serenity. It's time for breakfast."

"In a minute Molly..." Serenity said, looking stressed out.

"What's wrong Serenity? You look really pale... Did the guards catch you at the masquerade?"

"No it's not that Molly. I just found a way to get enough money to save the family."

"That's great Serenity! But why are you so sad about it?"

"It's just that I found out that I can sign up to be a servant at the castle but I don't know how to speak to the king and queen." Serenity said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Serenity. I'm sure you'll do fine. By the way, do you think you are going to stay at the castle if you ever get the job?"

"I think so... But I promise I'll come back as soon as I have enough money to pay all the debts we owe."

"Okay Serenity. Now come on. We need to eat breakfast."

"BREAKFAST! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Serenity said in a happy cheery voice. She sounded like she suddenly forgot about the meeting with the king and queen and ran down the halls on her way to the kitchen.

Molly laughed. 'I'm sure they'll let you in Serenity.' She thought as she went to the kitchen.

_A Few Hours Later..._

"Miss Serenity. The king and queen would like to see you now."

'Here goes nothing." Serenity thought.

She opened the doors to the throne room and saw the king and queen of course sitting at their thrones.

"Ummmmm good afternoon Queen Gaia and King Endymion." Serenity bowed after she said this.

"Good afternoon Serenity. We assume that you want to work in the castle?"

"Yes Queen Gaia. I need the money to help my foster family pay all their debts and save them from starvation and being a servant is the only way to save them. Please give me the job."

The king and queen were deciding and finally said to her, "Very well. Come back tomorrow to the castle and ask the head maid for your new assignment."

Serenity can't help but thank them...

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!"

They smiled and said to her, "Your welcome Serenity. Now you must go. I believe your parents are expecting you."

"Okay. Thank you."

Serenity traveled home and told her family the good news. The next day, Serenity can't help but be super eager for her first day in the job. She left Molly's home and said her good byes. She went to the castle looking for the head maid. She found her and told her about yesterday. She said that her assignment will be that she will be serving Prince Endymion until she has enough money to go back to her family. Serenity nodded accepting her new assignment and went to her new room. 'I can't believe it. I'm actually at the castle! Oh I wonder how Minako-chan, Rei-chan, Makato-chan, and Ami-chan are doing.' She decided to find them.

_Meanwhile..._

Endymion was walking throught the hallways. As usual he was reading a book and THUMP! Something hit him and in front of him was a girl with blond hair. 'She looks familiar' he thought then he remembered. It was the same girl that he made fun of at the buffet in the masquerade.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just looking for someo-" She said but then got interupted.

"Oh hi Odango Atama! It's nice to see you again. It looks like you can't get enough of me." He smirked and saw the girl blushed.

"It's you!" she said. "You are that annoying guy I met at the masquerade. And to let you know, my name is SERENITY! What are you doing here anyways BAKA?"

Just then , the Princess of Venus happened to be walking through the same halls where Endymion and Serenity were. She saw them and said to Serenity, "Oh hi Serenity! I see you've met Endymion-sama."

"WAIT WAT?!" Serenity was shocked. He couldn't be Endymion. He can't!


	5. Destiny

**Chapter 5: Destiny**

"WAIT WHAT!?" Serenity just can't accept that the annoying and rude man standing in front of her is Endymion. THE Endymion. The guy that girls can't just stop talking about.

"Serenity, you know him?" Minako asked. She can tell this is not the first time Serenity met Endymion.

"Yah. He was that annoying guy I met in the masquerade. Nice to meet your aquaintance Prince Endymion. My name is Serenity and I will be serving you as long as I am in this castle." She bowed sarcastically at Endymion after giving him a mean look.

"Wow. I never knew Odango Atama was a servant. Looks like this is my lucky day." Endymion started laughing making Serenity really frustrated.

"Whatever BAKA!" Serenity said angrily as she stormed off towards Minako. "Come on Minako. Let's go." She urged Minako forward and they both started walking while Endymion started walking the other way.

"I'll see you later Odango Atama" Endymion said before losing Serenity and Minako in sight.

"Ugh. The nerve of that guy. He's cute but not worth it." Serenity then started talking about how terrible Endymion is and why do the girls in the kingdom like him and call him 'cute.'

While she was talking about this, Minako started thinking about the idea of Serenity and Endymion. She knew they were destined to be together when she first saw them arguing. For having the royal blood of the Venusians, she can see the string of fate that puts two lovers together. No one can see it but the royal Venusians. Minako then smiled thinking about them together. Now how are they going to fall in love? With Endymion engaged with the obnoxious Beryl, when will they notice their love for each other? Minako can name hundreds of ways but she knows she can't control it. She just hoped for the best.

* * *

For the rest of the days, Serenity served Endymion. They began to have a bond and instantly became best friends. Like normal best friends, they called each other silly nicknames like Endymion called Serenity 'Usagi' and Serenity called Endymion 'Endy.' Of course, Endymion still called Serenity Odango Atama and made jokes about her. Serenity, being the kind girl she is, got along with it knowing Endymion didn't really mean it. She eventually told him why she actually wore that kind of hairstyle and Endymion felt sorry for her. That's why he made jokes trying to cheer her up. Beryl started getting suspicious about the two and kept an eye on them.

Endymion and Serenity were too stubborn to actually think they fell in love with each other and started noticing they began to get shy when they are around each other. They didn't find out they were in love until now...

It was a beautiful sunny day...

**On the next chapter...**

Serenity's POV

_As usual, Endy is making fun of me. I love how he smiles. His beautiful midnight blue eyes sparkling feeling you are mesmerized by it and oh, the hair! I just LOVE how his hair always falls perfectly over his eyes. Wait, what am I thinking? Am I really falling for him? No, it can't be. Plus, I don't think he even feels the same way about me. Just a few more days, until I have enough money for my family..._

Endymion's POV

_Oh, here comes Usako! I don't really call her that but I just wish I do. I know it would really creep her out if I did so i just usually keep my mouth shut. Making fun of her is the only way to make her happy but I would always have this weird feeling when I'm near her. Is it what I think it is? No, it can't. Usako would never think about me that way. Plus, I'm engaged to Beryl-sama. But I'm really sure it is what I think it is..._

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the long wait you guys. School is getting more harder and I'm helping my friend Anakarockerstar with her story and now, I'm getting addicted to -Man. Sailor Moon is still the best! Btw, I'm going to do these previews since I might not going to make a chapter for awhile. ^-^

_**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON BUT IT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME IF I DID. WHY AM I DOING THIS ANYWAYS? **_


	6. Author's Note of Could There Be Love?

Hey guys. I know it's been a while. Im sorry i havent been continuing this Like... Forever but i try to make it up for you. After the decathlon competition is over, which is on March 2, i will continue this story but for the meanwhile, i'll keep on doing drabbles of serenity and endymion hanging around and how it will end up to my chapter which is after the competition. For more info or have any questions, pm me. Well, gotta go. Have to do chapter summaries of Johnny Tremain for decathlon. Bye and ill see you soon with my first time drabble :)


	7. Drabble 1: Candy

Ok so dis is my first time making a drabble so dont get mad at me if it's that horrible :( ok here i go! :D

* * *

**Drabble #1: Candy**

Serenity was walking around doing her usual chores around the castle. "Wash the dishes! Scrub the floor! Make the bed!" Man, being a servant was so tiring! As she was laying down in the grass at the garden, she saw a piece of candy right in front of her face. "CANDY!" She screamed and soon as she stood up, she saw that the candy was being held by her worst enemy, Endymion. Well Beryl was her worst enemy but she would just usually say that Endymion is. Anyway, as soon as Serenity tried to get it, Endymion pulled it away.

"Nope,you cant get it" Endymion said to her waving it back and forth in front of Serenity's face. "Why not?" Serenity whined. "Well because, I said so." Endymion replied. "WAAAHHhHH! Why can't I have It? I'll do anything for the piece of candy!" Well to honest, Endymion actually wanted to eat the candy since chocolate was his favorite. The only reason why he's showing it to Serenity is because he's trying to mock her. '_think Endymion think! What would make Serenity not want the candy?' _

Suddenly, he got it! "Ok Odango, since you want the candy so badly, then I'll give you this one simple task." He said with a grin. "Ooooooooo what is It and my name's Serenity!"

" you have to... Kiss me..." Endymion said with a grin. Serenity then looked away trying to hide her flushed cheeks. _'oooohhhh what do i do?! I dont want to kiss that BAKA!' _When Endymion closes his eyes, pretending to get ready for the kiss on the lips, he felt a warm feeling on his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Serenity kissed him on his cheeks. As soon he able to absorb this, Serenity grabbed the piece of candy and stood there in triumph. "Hah! The candy is mine!" She exclaimed and ran away. Endymion just stood there with his hand on the spot where Serenity kissed him.

* * *

**"That girl is going to get it!" **a voice said from the shadows watching a red Endymion and a happy Serenity.


End file.
